An Angel
by little.ashyangel
Summary: One moment you're messing with your little brothers and then the next, you're on another planet in some old TV show. Then there's a prophecy and your twin is with the... Dark Side? Rex/OC
1. This isn't my room

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

_Prologue_

_Another Huge A** disclaimer:_

_Alrighty, LA and I just have a few words of warning before we continue, so please lord, don't hate us for this story... So, neither of us have seen any of the original movies nor the prequels, because we are uncultured human beings, so we only have Wiki- excuse me- Wookiepeedia and a few other website to go on. And then again THIS IS FANFICTION, put the emphasis on both part of this word, please. So for Faith, bless her heart, it's gonna be tough! Also, since we like bending rules her at the G.O.D we would like to say some things._

_•Minimal interruption from the G.O.D. We are in only like 2-3 chapters and then we are GONE! Forever!_

_•The Star Wars, Clone Wars: is taken place in the future of earth not before it. (I know I know- Long, long ago, In a galaxy far far away, blah blah blah. Please don't kill me!"_

_•will be expanded upon later! Pinkie Swear!_

_We love you all please don't judge us for out lack of being cultured children!_

Also look out for underlined stuff it'll be important later on.

_Moving on,_

_At a time when good fight evil./Two shall rise from the unknown/A bearer and being of hope, /A small token to give a spark./and the key to all problems./A spark to ignite the change/Both small in size shall not be lacked in power,/Separated, and on opposing sides/they shall meet again,/Pain and suffering for both, /The key shall fight the token/One shall die, and one shall rise_

**Chapter 1- This isn't my room!**

Hi my name is Faith, I'm a twenty three year old girl who is visiting home, with my identical twin sister, Loya, who is also older, by five minutes. I will never get to live that down. Anyway, currently, I found myself changing into my dark green blouse with a white cami on underneath, black jeans and putting on my black Borne flats. I checked my necklace I the mirror, my grandparents had given me a ring when I was young, it was too small now, so I kept it on a chain. It was simple, silver and the word 'Hope' was connecting the ring to make it whole. I slipped on two rings that actually fit, one pictured a mare and her foal running, it was welded onto the ring and had two supports welded onto the horses and then onto the ring that were shaped to look like parts of a fence. The other one was a purity ring with a blue gemstone in the middle of a cross-cutout. I looked for one of my favorite bracelets but couldn't find it, maybe Loya took it...

I sighed and finished up putting my -now clean- laundry back into my duffel back. My sister had the exact same one, except in pink. Her's was a Victoria's Secret one though, but I had managed to find a knock-off one! And in light blue! I heard two sets of little feet come running into my old room, everyone meet Liam, a rambunctious eight year old and his five year old brother Bryce, equally hyper. Bryce, who when younger had been mistaken for a girl when Mom refused to cut his really long and curly light brown hair, was practically bouncing off my room's walls, his one hazel-ish green eye sparkling, his left eye was the same color except the bottom third was a chocolate brown color,"Play with us," he chanted,"Play with us!"

Liam, who had blonde curly hair that could have been an Afro when he was four (he keeps it too short nowadays) and bright blue eyes crossed his arms over his chest with a small smirk. He obviously was the one to get his brother all hyped up. I chuckled,"Hey! Hey! Calm down," Bryce moved to bouncing on the balls of his feet in one spot,"I'll play with you guys in a few minutes, Okay?"

"Okay," cheered both of them. I smiled and put my bag on my bed for later, now all I needed to do was last until Loya and out parents got home from their run, and I could make a break for my friends house.

Of course I turn away for two seconds and Bryce knocks over the lamp on my desk, shattering the bulb, then the two fight over whose fault it was while I started to pick over the pieces.

"You knocked into it!"

"You pushed me, so it's your fault!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"uh-huh!"

I stood up and yelled,"BOYYYYYS! Shush!"

Both went quiet, I picked up my bag and then glared at them,"You have three seconds to leave the room, I will follow, start kicking both your butts- literally- while I get the vacuum,"which was in the closet next to their room, and I also planned to put my bag by the front door,"One," they both tensed,"Two," they started scrambling for the door, I made it first and threw the door open (it swings out),"Thr-"

The word died on my lips, instead of a small hallway that lead to the stairs there was a large corridor, made of metal. The boys stumbled into each other and I yanked them back. I peeked out of it, no one was there but, that didn't necessarily mean that someone wasn't in the building. The strange thing was this place seemed familiar. I backed in and shut the door, the room we were in had the lights off, I fumbled with the door's lock for a moment before I grabbed my Iphone and turned the flashlight on.

Both boys started to walk towards me, I put one hand to my lips to make sure they stay quiet and threw one hand out to stop them. More footsteps, too heavy for the boys started walking down the hallway. Two deep and nearly identical voice followed,"I swear the new station looks just like the old one."

"How would you even know what the old one looks like?"

"I looked at the floor maps when I got my orders. They haven't changed a thing before the explosion."

"Right. Right."

The footsteps continued down the hall and were really really close to the door. I held my breath.

"Hey Razor, you could you check that closet up ahead and make sure it's still locked?"

"Sure."

One set of footsteps kept going while the other stopped at our door. I looked down as the light coming from the doorway revealed the two feet that turned in small shadows. I held my breath and pressed my finger tighter to my lips.

The door knob rattled, then the voice called out,"Locked up tight!"

"Good," the feet started walking away and back towards the voice that had just called out,"Let's keep goin then."

I waited until I couldn't hear either of them before breathing a sigh of relief and sitting down. The boys ran over to me and threw their arms around me.

"I'm scared," Liam whispered to me.

_Lord_, I silently prayed, _Help me not be._

I took a deep breath and looked around the room with the flashlight. Let's see... This just seemed to be a... Wait a sec. Why did this look so much like a... Girls bathroom... That was being used as a storage room?

I rolled my eyes and gave my brothers a big hug,"Listen boys," I whispered, forming a plan,"I need you to be brave for me. Okay?"

Both of them nodded reluctantly.

I smiled,"Good. I'm going to take a good look around-"

Bryce held me tighter,"No," he whined/whispered,"What is the bad men get you?"

"They won't," I promised,"I want you to lock the door behind me, and them move behind those crates," I pointed to the ones at the back of the room. I handed Liam my phone,"When I'm back I'll knock three times and say I'm..." What's a good code word that these two will remember,"That I'm Iron Man's friend."

Both boys brightened at the mention of their favorite superhero,"Okay."

I stood,"Don't let anyone in unless that know the password. Okay?"

Liam nodded,"Okay."

"Good boys," I popped my head of the door, seeing no one I slipped out. When the door shut behind me, I heard the lock turn,"Now go hide," I whispered and the small scuffle of little boys feet could be heard.

I took a deep breath and started down the hallway. White tile, white metal walls and ceiling, and this hallway seemed to be a straight shot. _I should get outside_ I planned _Or at least find some way to know where I am. Then go from there..._

As I walked down the hallway, I heard voices approaching. I wanted to turn and run, but my instincts kept me walking. The voices only got louder the closer I got, and they stayed to my right. I hoped that meant whoever it was, was too busy talking amongst themselves to notice me go by.

I held my breath and opted not to run, that would lead to more noise and get me spotted. I peeked around the corner to see a bunch of guys sitting around what looked to be computer screens and controls, but I wasn't paying attention to that. What I was paying attention to was that all of them looked the exact same with a few slightly notable differences,"Ready to have the Jedi inspect the new Rishi station shinies,"I heard a voice ask.

"YESSIR!"

I instantly sprang back. It hit me, I somewhat knew where we were.

The vioce chuckled,"Good. At ease men!"

The Star Wars, Clone Wars TV show.

But how!?

I took a deep breath, _okay, okay, calm down Faith_, I thought, _At least the clones are somewhat the good guys. All you have to do is..._I didn't want to risk doubling back, who knew when that patrol would circle back here... This place is built like somewhat of a circle, if I stick to this wall I can make it back without bumping into anyone... Hopefully.

I krept along the opening at a fast-walking pace. My blood roaring in my ears, out of the corner of my eye I spotted a piece of paper fall to the floor. A clone bent to pick it up, and the clone sitting behind him was given a good view of me only about three steps away from safety. Unconsciously, my pace slightly slowed.

At two steps away, his eyes flicked over towards the entrance and I noticed he was kinda cute.

At one step away, he saw me and his Hazel-Brown eyes widened with shock. He opened his mouth to shout.

Okay, he was officially not cute anymore, I broke into a run.

Captain Rex sprang out of his seat,"Ey! You! Stop!"

Commander Cody sprang up,"What is it Rex."

Rex glared at the hallway,"An intruder, come on! You and you and you," he pointed at the three clones in the room,"Lock it down!"

I sprinted, blindly going down the hallway, I could hear feet running after me, an alarm went up and lights flashed. I saw a door up ahead. Looks like things are about to get way too complicated. Bit at least on Rishi I could breath air. I looked behind me to see two clones, the one I had thought to be cute-with blue painted armor- and the one that had been sitting next to him, with yellow paint. I knew who they were but my mind was fully focused on getting the hell outta there.

"Stop," the yellow painted one yelled at me, pulling out a blaster,"Now!"

I snorted and surged forward, hitting the big red button on the door- it turned green and the door opened. I stopped it with just enough room for me to squeeze through, before I pushed the button on the other side. /Here goes nothing!/

I kicked the control panel on my side, a lot of sparks were imitated. I assumed it had stopped working because the button stayed red. I ran over to the next door and punched the button. I allowed it to be opened all that way. But the alarms rang in the room and a metal slab started coming down fast. I sprinted and dove- successfully landing on the other side all clear. I looked around, this really was Rishi... and all I had to do was avoid those holes in the sides of the cliff. Who knew if the eels were still around. They might have killed that one... But I didn't want to take my chances.

I ran forward, I could hear the shouts of surprise of the clones that were guarding the outside. Then I heard bullets being shot at me, mentally cursing the whole way into what appeared to be a rain forest. My senses were on high alert, time to figure out what the hell I was supposed to do.

I stopped running after about ten minutes, I looked around, carefully. Not seeing any thing that looked like a threat to my safety. I sat, and started to cry.

**So, a Mary-Sue like start maybe, don't know. Well see**

**please VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Attack

**Hello, Hello, so Your Fault had most of the reviews as well as This Story, and HowThe Heck Did this Happen won voting which will start up again on 12/14/14.**

**Disclaimer: we all know who owns what.**

**Thank You, Musical Cake and foxxxduo for reviewing!**

**Chapter- Attack**

I tried to calm down, but I was practically hyperventilating and sobbing at the same time. _Stop. Stop _I pleaded with myself, _You have to be strong! Calm down, you need to calm down for the boys! They'll need you!_

I took a lot of deep calming breaths,"Okay, let's see. You're in the Star Wars the Clone Wars, on Rishi, that moon by the clone's home world- with a name like Kamino or something. You just broke out of a.. A base or something and to get your little brothers -who you stupidly left in there- you'll have to break back **In**. Loya was right, I'm a horrible babysitter."

_Granted, you've never had these kinda circumstances..._

As I put my thoughts in order, I was able to calm down. When I heard the clanking... of metal feet...

I dove back down into bushed that were close to me and crawled to a tree away from the approaching clanking. I stood and peeked around the tree and saw several droids, the small little yellow ones and the tall big blue/gray ones and ... commando droids. Crap.

The only thing in the direction they were headed was the base.

Double crap.

...

Well, guess I'll have to warn them.

I watched as the driods answer one of those communicators that everyone seemed to get from the same place but no one who ever watched the show actually saw how they got. Okay they were busy, time to make my exit and pray they don't see me.

Ten steps away I stepped on a twig,"Sir," one of the droids said,"I'm picking up a life form towards the base."

"Kill it! We can let anything know we're here!"

"Rodger Rodger."

I screamed as a bulled whizzed by my head. Then I took off running, surprisingly, the were able to keep shooting at me. I ran I a zig zag pattern, which helped a little- they weren't able to hit me. But man were they getting close.

Rex and Cody lead Echo and Fives out into the field. They had left the shinnies to guard the base and managed to turn the alarms off, the Jedi were already on their way, and Rex briefed them before the team had left.

The were only about fifty feet into the forest when they had heard a scream.

"Sir," Echo looked over at the Captain and Commander," I have a visual on Clanker fire!"

Rex nodded,"Alright men! Let's move out," Rex and Cody took point, blasters at the ready.

I regret so many decisions right now. Like my life was flashing before my eyes kinda regret. Being too distant at school, and at home. Fighting with Loya for so many years. Not doing a lot of the things I wanted. The decision I made today... Granted either way if be in the middle of a firefight- But at least if if stay I'd be able to say I protected the boys with my last breath instead of dying out here and the boys not knowing what was going to hit them.

My lungs were burning, my side had a stitch and I was practically scrambling over the jungle terrain. The closer we got to the base the less of greenery there was. Almost as if it was newly regrown.

I stumbled, and a shot went through my body close to my shoulder. I screamed so loud I thought my vocal chords were gonna give out.

I saw a large gap in the trees, there was a huge rock in between some of them. I made a break for it- stumbling and sliding the whole way. I have never ever been shot before. Chances are neither have you, but in the off-chance that you have. O-M-F-G! I was crying, moaning, screaming and bleeding, and in the worst pain I have ever been in my life. My vision swam and I skidded on some loose dirt and landed face-down with my front half of my body being shielded by the rock. I drug the rest of my body with one arm while I tried to put pressure with my other, I also used my feet to scoot me forward.

I sat up, tears from the pain blurred my vision as it shot up and down my left side from the wound. My right hand flew to it and applied pressure,"This is it," I hiccuped,"I'm g-gonna die!"

I saw a fist sized rock, might as well try to do SOME damage...

When Rex heard the last scream, it chilled him straight to the bone,"What the hell is going on," Fives wondered as they kept running. All four of them pulled up at some trees some fifty feet away from the concentrated fire. Cody pulled out his electrobinoculars and looked over at the direction the droid fire was coming from,"Holy- Rex take a look at this!"

Rex took the electrobinoculars without hesitation and looked,"Oh blast it!"

A young woman was hiding, pinned down behind a large rock. The girl bent down and grabbed the rock before flinging it over the side, Rex saw it slam into a droid's chest- it fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

One droid got a lucky shot and part of the rock splintered off, the girl screamed and covered her head with her arms. She winced in pain and grabbed her shoulder as she bent closer to the ground. Blood revealed itself to be plastered on the rock, "We need to move. That is the intruder I saw earlier but something's off," Rex started to use hand signals.

When that shot chipped the rock I knew I was almost moments away from death. I curled in on myself while leaning against the rock,"Out Father, who art in heaven. Hallowed by thy name-"

I jumped when blue ammo was shot at the droids. Four clones all ran towards me, two from the left two from the right. I easily recognized them from their paint, Fives and Echo from the right Commander Cody and Captain Rex from the left.

I sat there too shocked and _in_ _pain _to move.

"Take 'Em down! Take 'Em down!"

"Fives- On your right!"

Captain Rex bent down and put a hand on my uninjured shoulder,"You okay Ma'am?"

I felt my vision go wonky again, I managed to give him somewhat of a smile,"Not really."

I started going in and out of consciousness at that point. Rex cursed and stood back up and starts shooting,"Let's keep it short, this girl needs a medic stat!"

It took them maybe fifteen minutes... I'm not really sure most of it came in bits and pieces.

I saw a commando droid leap over the rock with a blade in its hand, Rex was guarding me, and Cody shot it in the head. More commandos were coming, they seemed to be the only ones left, but Rex and the others didn't seem to have that much of a hard time with them. Then again, there weren't that many...

Now I was being carried by someone, I looked up to see Rex's helmet design,"Stay with me kid," I hear him mutter.

I'm pretty sure I got passed around on the trek back. Mainly because the terrain had been a lot more hill-y-er the way the clones had come than I had. Thankfully, their way seemed to be faster.

So one would climb up a steep -mountain face-like mound and get handed me, the others would then climb up.

I opened my eyes and saw the base in view. I blinked and we were two feet from the door and I was back in Rex's hands.

I moaned, and felt a lot of pressure on my shoulder/armpit area. Rex was leaning over me with whom I assumed to be the medically trained Clone,"How is she Doc?"

"I need to give her a mild anesthetic before I can clean and close her wound. It won't be like that time you got shot back on Saleucami. This wound is too big for any of the patches, and with the medical bot still in recharge- I'll have to do it the old fashion way."

I watched as the clone readied a needle. I mustered up all my energy and grabbed Rex's wrist, who jumped,"Wait."

Rex glanced down at me,"You need to lie still we've barely got the bleeding to stop and you've already lost too much blood."

I ignored him and gasped out," Little... Brothers... Here."

Rex's eyes widened and he cursed holding his head,"Hold on, Where kid, tell me where!"

"Locked bathroom..," I managed, already my vision blacking out again. I fought against it," They're scared."

"Don't worry, we'll find them."

He made to leave but I tightened my grip on his wrist,"Have to... Have to tell them... Y-you're, I-Iron Man's Friend," I managed, before finally passing out.

**want another chapter? Either review or go VOTE! If you win both you get 2!**


	3. Iron man's friend

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter- Iron Man's Friend **

Cody scoffed at his friend as the slowly walked to the only locked bathroom at the facility, Fives was with the shines and Echo was guarding the Intruder/Victim,"You do realize this is most likely a trap, right?"

"Of course. But someone still might be in there. We'll have to check."

The two clones stood at the ready at the door. Cody rapped his knuckles on the door two times,"Ay, anyone in there? Open up!?"

Not a thing was heard and no one opened the door.

Rex knocked on the door three times,"Hello? Anyone there," After receiving no answer, Rex sighed in defeat and finally said,"I'm Iron Man's friend."

The sound of small running feet was heard, the door was unlocked and the small feet could be heard again. Rex looked over at Cody and the two communicated with hand signals.

Cody threw open the door and Rex ran in, blasters ready to shoot something,"Alright," He yelled,"show yourselves!"

In reply, sniffling was heard but it was soon muffled. Cody entered slowly behind and fumbled for the lights. He found the switch and switched it on.

"Ow," two small voices complained at the light stinging their eyes.

Rex and Cody walked over to the sound of the muffled sniffling and where the voice had come from. They turned a column of messily stacked boxes and pointed their blasters at two sniveling little boys- With big crocodile tears running down their faces.

Cody cursed under his breath an holstered his blasters signaling Rex to do the same,"How in the force did these two get here?"

Rex sighed,"No clue. Looks like that girl wasn't lying though."

The boys clung tighter to each other. Rex crouched down, and awkwardly tried to talk to them,"Hello there lit'uns... Uh, what's your names?"

The older boy with curly blond hair sniffled and clutched his brother tighter,"S-s-stay a-aw-away."

The younger boy cried,"I want momma!"

Cody out his had on Rex's shoulder,"We might need to take off our buckets, they could think were driods."

"Alright."

Rex and Cody both pulled off their helmets. The boys blinked in surprise, and seemed to calm down a bit,"see," Cody smiled,"We're the good guys. We won't hurt you. I'm Commander Cody and this is my brother, Captain Rex."

The littler boy tugged on the older one's shirt,"Liam- They're like Lo-Lo and Fae-Fae."

"Shhh Bryce," Liam hissed at his brother.

"It's okay Liam,"Cody said kneeling down for both of the kids,"Who are we like?"

"Our sisters,"Bryce answered wiping his face clean from tears,"They look like each other too."

Both clones locked eyes. Strange names? Possible other Clones? And female ones?

Rex shook his head,"We have one of your sisters, do you want to see her?"

Liam nodded and Bryce simply just looked at them. Rex smiled warmly,"Alright then, we'll take you to her."

Bryce looked up at Cody,"Could you carry me mister?"

Rex chuckled under his breath and Cody face flashed from mortified to stern to defeated in ten seconds after seeing the little boys puppy dog eyes. Cody sighed,"Oh, alright," and he picked the small boy up.

Liam grabbed Rex's hand with a smile, and Rex not wanting to be mean, smiled back and said,"Now let's get you to your sister."

The boys had open mouths in awe as they walked/were carried by the two older clones. Liam beamed,"This is so cool!"

Bryce nodded but kept any comments to himself.

Echo's eyes grew five times their normal size when he saw his two COs with the two young children. Cody glared at him,"Not one word."

"Yessir."

The two clones walked into the room, the medical clone- Clipper- had just finished giving his final check-up on the girl. He was washing his hands when all four of them came in. He blinked in surprise and the boys cheered when they saw their sister,"Fae-Fae," Bryce cheered and wiggled out if Cody's arms. He ran up to the bed, he almost climbed up but Clipper stopped him,"Hold on kid," Bryce froze and turned to look at him,"Your friend is hurt pretty bad. You shouldn't climb up there just yet."

Bryce took that into consideration and Cody pulled up a chair,"Why don't you two sit right here next to her."

"Okay," both boys climbed up into the seat and waited for their sister to wake up.

**merry christmas, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter- the first batch of questions

Asoka, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked out of their ship with R2 at their sides. Rex and Cody were there to greet them,"How is the young woman," Obi asked after all the formalities were done with.

"She's on the mend sir," Cody answered,"We've also had the shinnies out on a few patrols making sure the droids have all been destroyed. So far no one has found anything."

"Good," Obi-Wan said,"And the two boys?"

Rex cleared his throat,"They're, um, waiting for the woman to wake up."

The Jedi were escorted to the medical wing, two shinnies stood outside of the door that the three civilians waited in. They saluted the Jedi and allowed them in. The first thing that surprised them was how young this woman looked, no older than twenty. Asoka was the first one to reach her and she stood by the woman's bed,"How long has she been like this?"

"She was in and out while we brought her here,"Admitted Cody,"But Doc got her on the right track."

Asoka nodded and Anakin spoke next,"Do you know how she ended up here?"

The two clones shared looks,"No sir, but she didn't come her alone. There were two others that we found."

This peaked everyone's interest,"Are they in the same shape as her or are the able to be questioned,"Obi-Wan asked.

The two shard looks again,"They can definatley answer questions sir. I just don't think they'll be very good at it."

Anakin smirked,"Let's try anyway."

Rex nodded and used his comm unit," Hey, Echo could you bring the two in here."

Echo raiders and affirmative and not two minutes later the door opened and the little boys ran in up to the bed,"Is Fae-Fae awake?"

Cody knelt to be level with them,"Ugh, not yet. She's still sleeping but these nice Jedi," Cody motioned to the three,"We're wondering if you could answer some of there questions. Is that okay?"

Liam nodded and Bryce said,"Oatskay!"

Obi one sly in front of the two little boy and offered his hand,"Hello. My name is Obi-Wan, what are your name's?"

Liam pointed at himself,"I'm Liam. This is Bryce," Bryce waved at the man and both of them shook Obi's hand,"Nice to meet you."

Obi smiled,"Now, how exactly did you and your sister get here?"

Bryce shrugged and Liam said,"We were playing tag in Fae-Fae's room. She was packing her bag. But Bryce bumped into a table-"

"Naw-uh! You pushed me!"

"-and broke a lamp. Fae-Fae got mad and was making us get out of her room. When she opened the door we were in that bathroom."

Obi-wan nodded,"Thank you both of you. Are you hungry?"

Both boys nodded as fast as they could. Obi chuckled,"Alright how about Asoka and Echo here take you to the Mess for some snacks?"

"Okay!"

All four left the room. Anakin looked at his former teacher,"You think that was the truth?"

"I highly doubt the two could come up with such a tale all by themselves. We'll just have to see what the girls says."

**please review!**


	5. Whining and Healing

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

**Chapter- Whining and Healing**

I silently cracked cracked open. It felt like I had gotten hit by ten million trucks, at once. I do not recommend it.

As soon as I looked around, adrenaline started pumping. The only other person in the room was Ahsoka. Ahsoka was the only one that noticed and walked over to me with a friendly smile, revealing her fangs that didn't really get enough air time on the show because HO-Leee CRAP! Those things looked intimidating. The next thing I notice was that I was just wearing my white cami. Someone had unbuttoned my tattered green too and placed it on the counter to my left. Thankfully it had been the only thing removed from my person. My necklace and two rings were still on my hands and around my neck.

"Glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" She asked me.

I groaned,"Like I got hit by ten million trucks," I croaked out to her. Ahsoka held a glass of water and I took it,"Thanks," I drank enough to get my throat properly working.

Ahsoka took the glass back,"No problem. I'm Ahsoka Tano, A Jedi Padawan, you're safe now."

I nodded and sat up, groaning again. Ahsoka grimaced,"Maybe you should take it a little easy? You did get some good hits on you."

"Yeah, well I don't recommend playing hero when you don't know what the hell is going on," I replied, bringing my hands up to rub my eyes.

Ahsoka chuckled,"What's your name? How in the force did you get here on this Rishi Moon?"

"My name is Faith Duvall, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you-"

I froze in mid sentence as I remembered my brothers and my eyes went wide. I snapped my head back to Ahsoka and she seemed a little shocked at my sense of urgency,"My brothers- Are they okay- Have you seen them? Ones blonde with blue eyes and the other had brown and dark eyes," I started getting frantic with my speech," -"

Ahsoka held up her hand and I stopped to take a breath,"The Younglings are fine. They've been patiently waiting for you to wake up."

Relief flooded throughout my body,"Oh, okay," I leaned back to try and calm myself,"Could... Could I see them?"

Ahsoka's eyes softened,"I... I'll see what I can do."

I sighed as she left the room.

I tried to sit up, but my shoulder screamed in pain and I had to grit my teeth not to cry out and then I leaned back down again. /_nope, don't do that_/ I thought to myself, /_You get to sit still. No moving for you./_

Ahsoka was going through her own pain at the time. However this one could easily be dealt with, while Faith's could not. She was starting down her Master, and his former Master. The trio were standing outside of the main control room where the clones were trying to keep the two Younglings occupied and entertained,"I got her name, It's Faith. She didn't seem to have any malice against me and all she wants is to see her brothers," the Padawan motioned to the two little boys currently laughing extremely hard at two of the clones that were mercilessly teasing each other in an obvious way so that the two little boys would understand the humor. Rex and Cody soon joined in with Jesse and Clipper, the other medically trained clone that had worked on Faith before the others had arrived.

"Did she tell you how she and the other two Younglings made it onto the moon," Anakin asked, thinking about Faith's request.

"No, she hinted that it might be a bit hard for us to believe though," Ahsoka looked back at the two little boys,"I think we should let her see the boys."

Obi-wan rubbed his chin,"It might be an advantage to show kindness to the girl, she might cooperate with us easier."

Anakin seemed reluctant,"I don't know..." Ahsoka raised her white-marked brow, and Anakin sighed,"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Ahsoka smiled,"Great. I'll go get the boys."

She walked up to the clones and the two Younglings,"You two ready to see your sister?"

Bryce and Liam both turned around and cheered,"Yay!"

Ahsoka nodded,"Alright, lets go," she looked up at the six clones before her,"Thanks for keeping them busy guys."

Each one replied in a similar way. But it was all a variant of,"Of course Sir."

The boys each held one of Ahsoka's hands as she escorted them to Faith's room.

I was currently thinking of a way to probably escape with Liam and Bryce, when both boys busted into the room,"Fae-Fae," they cheered happily.

Ahsoka followed in after them. The two boys ran to the edge of the bed but knew better to get into it. I patted the bed,"How are my two boys? Give me a hug!"

Liam helped Bryce onto the bed before he crawled up after him. They were careful with their movement and both carefully squeezed me in an attempt of a hug that wouldn't hurt me.

They leaned back and I have them each a kiss on the forehead,"Have these people been treating you," I whispered to them, even if Ahsoka could hear me, I didn't want to be too obvious of my mistrust.

Liam's face turned giddy,"All the guys that look alike are really nice. They're also really funny."

"They also gave us really good food," Bryce added, that was my little piggy. Always keeping food in mind. I smiled and nodded.

"Anything else?"

Liam looked unsure, but said anyway,"Fae Fae, where are we? The guys that looked alike kept saying we were on a moon. How are we gonna get home?"

I bit my lip and ruffled his blonde almost-Afro with my good arm,"Don't worry about it okay? I'll figure everything out."

Liam looked extremely unsure, but before anyone could say anything, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Kix walked into the room. Obi-Wan cleared his throat,"I'm glad to see you are up Young One, how do you feel?"

I shrugged, resulting in jarring pain,"Well," I hissed threw the pain,"I have definitely have had better days."

Kix smirked at my comment but soon lost it to go back to his stoic expression. Anakin spoke next,"Thats good to hear. Since we arrived we now have better medical supplies to treat you. Would that be okay," at my doubtful expression, Anakin motioned over to the medically trained clone,"Kix is one of our best medics. You'd be in good hands."

I glanced down at my two brothers,"They'd have to leave the room."

"But Fae-" Liam started.

"No buts," I said crossly,"do you know what Mom would do to me if I let you stay to watch me get all healed up?" I felt the stiffness in the stitches. They'd probably have to be removed, no way we're they gonna see that,"You waited this long to see me. You can wait for a little bit longer."

Bryce started to sniffle,"Oooohhh nooo," I breathed out at him, eyebrow raised,"Bryce Anthony Duvall don't you dare try using crocodile tears on me. You know that it doesn't work."I could feel the amusement radiation off of Ahsoka and Obi-wan. Anakin and Kix looked a tad bit uncomfortable but thought this was mildly funny. Bryce pouted and crossed his little arms across his chest,"That's what I thought."

Obi stepped forward,"Perhaps, Ahsoka and Anakin could accompany your brothers back to the main room?"

I bit my lip, thinking,"Actually, is it alright if Ahsoka stays here with me?"

Ahsoka looked surprised,"Me?"

"Yeah, another girl in the room might make me keep calm easier."

"She's got a point," Kix pointed out, but quickly seemed to notice he might have spoke out of turn- not really for me but you know training and such- and hastily added,"Sir, if you don't mind me saying."

"Not at all Kix," Anakin reassured him,"So that settle things. We'll take the Younglings back to the screening room, you two," he motioned to Ahsoka and Kix,"Can get to work."

Obi-Wan held his hands out for my brothers,"Alright Young Ones, let's go. Your sister needs to get better."

Liamand Bryce made,"Aww," noises but hopped down and took Obi-Wan's outstretched hands in one for his own.

The trio followed Anakin out the door and my call of,"Be good you two!"

Ahsoka chuckled and turned back to me,"You sure got a good handle on those two."

"Well, I usually had to fill in for my sister when she had to babysit them. She was pretty relaxed with them, so they walked all over her," I rolled my eyes,"But, as long as they get to do most of what they want they don't care who's watch em."

Kix shook his head and made his way over to my side,"So," I looked up at him,"How exactly bad did I get hit?"

"Mind if I pull this down," Kix pointed to my Cami strap and bra strap, I shook my head and he carefully pulled it down,"The droid blast did some pretty good damage to your muscles but didn't touch any bone, which means you're lucky. A broken clavicle woulda been hell. They think that the blast had hit something else before it hit you, causing the sound to be a lot smaller."

He circled the air right above stitches,"Clipper had to stitch you up to stop your bleeding on both sides. And he did it just in time too, a few more minutes and you woulda died."

"Remind me to thank him," I muttered causing the other two in the room to smirk.

"I'll have to remove the stitches," Kix explained getting some surgical scissors, gauze, sterile water and two of those really small patched that they had placed on Rex in one episode of I'm not mistaken,"They didn't have any of these healing patches small enough for you wound. Anything to big would have accelerated the surrounding area too fast for your wound to start healing. That's why old school medical practices were used."

I nodded in understanding,"So this is probably gonna sting, right?"

Kix nodded,"I won't lie to ya Ma'am, it will. I also have ta clean it out again so the healing pads that we had in the ship can start healing you faster. Unfortunately we don't have anything to numb the pain.."

I waved my good hand,"I hear that hurts worse than actual stitches anyway." I started biting the inside of my cheek.

Ahsoka grabbed my hand in her's,"And I'll be right here. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Kix took the surgical scissors,"Do ya think you could sit up for this? I can hit both sides together and we can get this done faster."

Ahsoka and Kix both helped me to sit up, and I grit my teeth against the pain,"Alright," I breathed out, then glanced at Jesse,"Go ahead."

The actual removal of the stitches didn't hurt that bad. The skin was tender and it felt like messing with a pretty bad sunburn. I just grit my teeth against the pain and held onto Ahsoka, who murmured encouragement to me.

The actual hell was cleaning it out again. Kix didn't warn me when he first sprayed the water into it. I let out a sharp scream, but quickly ripped my hand out of Ahsoka's grip and jammed the Thenar area of my hand into my mouth cutting it off.

* * *

The boys were currently explaining how baseball worked to the clones when the scream cut through everything. Every single clone, both Jedi and both young boys heard that scream. The boys both felt a twinge of fear which both Jedi picked up on. Obi-Wan was the first to put a hand on both boys shoulders,"Hey now, I'm sure your sister's alright. No need to fear."

"The general's right," Rex stated,"I saw your sister in action, she's as tough as they come."

Anakin nodded, and knelt in front of the two boys,"Now, what exactly is a 'Home Run ' in this baseball game again?"

* * *

Kix ripped the water back after I screamed,"You okay Ma'am?"

I pulled my poor hand out of my mouth and nodded, panting slightly,"Y-Yeah. I'm good now."

Ahsoka chewed on her lip,"Maybe we should stop..."

"No," I shook my head,"Let's just get it over with and done," I glanced back at Kix,"Keep going."

I gritted my teeth and relaxed my shoulders, as well as grabbed Ahsoka's hand as Kix started over again. This time I didn't scream. Though, cold sweat started to form all across my body and my breathing became ragged. I would let out gasps here and there but only when the pain was so great.

Ahsoka watched as Kix did his best to finish fast, but do good work. She tried her best to help by holding my hand as well as using some of the gauze to make sure some of the watered down blood didn't reach my cami. Occasionally their eyes would meet in amazement at my resilience, but I wasn't really paying attention to them but focused on my breathing and the white sheet I was covered with.

Finally Kix pulled away,"Alright, you're done Ma'am."

I watched as Kix carefully put the patches on both sides. The blue attachments felt cool on my skin. I glanced down at it,"How exactly do they work," I felt the other one go on the opening in my back.

"The small attachments power the patch from your own heartbeat. The patch itself accelerates the healing process. You should probably wear that for the night and then you'll be back to normal."

I looked at the small patch in amazement. Then carefully pulled my cami and bra strap back into place. I looked up at Kix,"Thank you Kix. I know it probably wasn't easy seeing me in pain."

Kix just stood stalk straight with a smile and saluted Ahsoka,"No problem. It's my job, I'll take my leave now Sir."

Ahsoka nodded,"Alright. Thanks Kix," she turned to me,"You lie back and rest. I'll watch your brothers. Okay?"

I felt my eyes become heavy,"O... Okay..."

I slowly laid back down and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was out.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. I'm sorry, What?

**SO sorry this is so late, I also will have about 5 more chapters in different stories tomorrow so if you don't see it don't worry! Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_remember these parts_

**Chapter- I'm sorry, What?**

I opened my eyes the next morning, I turned my head to see Captain Rex sitting in a chair probably watching me so I didn't try to run. He looked tired and I secretly hoped he hadn't been waiting her all night. I cleared my throat and his head snapped in my direction,"Good... Is it morning?"

Rex nodded his head,"Yes Ma'am it is."

I slowly sat up and shifted my shoulder back and forth,"Woah, they really do work fast."

Rex stood,"Excuse me, but I have to go get the Generals and the Commander now that you're awake."

"Okay," I smiled, secretly a little crestfallen. I really like Rex's character but he's probably a little peeved about me breaking out and damaging the base so I don't blame him.

A few minutes later Ahsoka and Anakin walked in,"Good to see you up Faith," Ahsoka smiled at me.

Anakin stood closer to the door,"You're wanted to attended a meeting with the Jedi council as soon as possible."

My heart dropped and i gulped,"Oh. Uh, okay. Um," I looked down at me cami that had pink blood from my wound cleaning the other day,"Could I have my bag? Maybe throw a different shirt on?"

Anakin looked at Ahsoka,"I don't see why not, Snips? Do you know where the bag is?"

Ahsoka,"Yes, Master, I'll go grab it."

Ahsoka left the room and Anakin waited for the door closed before he turned to me,"I don't know what you know, but most of the Jedi Council are even more attuned to the force then any Jedi currently on the base. When you talk to them you won't be able to get away with lying."

I started to feel a bit defensive,"I wasn't going to Anakin."

Anakin looked sharply back at me,"That I believe. I'm just trying to make sure this whole process goes smooth for you."

I let out a breath,"It's okay. I understand."

Ahsoka ran back in with my blue bag,"Here we go. I can help you dress," she looked pointedly at her master,"Master? Some privacy for Faith?"

Anakin nodded,"I was just about to go Snips. Don't worry," and with that he turned and left the room.

Ahsoka sighed and rolled her eyes,"Sorry bout that, he didn't say anything did he?"

I shrugged,"Nothing worth noting."

Ahsoka helped me stand and I dug threw my bag and pulled out my denim and gray cloth jacket to throw over my cami. Ahsoka carefully removed the patches,"They should be fine now." I looked down to see a small scar where the large hole had been. I shook my head in amazement as I put the jacket on, wincing as my sore muscles moved. I zipped the jacket until it was almost closed and turned to Ahsoka,"Alright I'm good."

Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Saessee Tiin, and Kit Fisto, were all in their chairs and holograms in front of Obi-Wan in a small War Room off to the side of the main room. They all were currently watching the surveillance footage of Faith as she ran through the base. She was running up to the door control panel and she hit the red bottom allowing her to exit. She made it to the other side and closed the door after her, she kicked the control panel and disabled it before running out the final door.

Mace had his hand propping up his chin, he spoke after the surveillance footage was over and the hologram was powered down,"The reports say after this that she was later found being shot at by the Separatist forces. Do we know if she was working with them?"

Obi-Wan shook his head,"It is very unlikely. From what we know the droids were trying to kill her as to not alert the Clone Forces. From what the clones were able to determine, she ran away from the base, and then came across the droids and turned back. The clones also looked through many of the droids memory processors to see if they knew of Faith and her siblings. They did not, and we also believe that she was coming back to warn the base of the attack."

"All of these assumptions but what does the girl herself say," Ki-Adi-Mundi asked?

"Anakin and I made the decision not to press her on the subject until she was fully healed. Anakin and his Padawan are currently fetching the fully healed Faith now," Obi-Wan turned to the door,"In fact they just arrived."  
**  
*****

"Here we go. Everything's gonna be fine," Anakin told me right before he walked in first with myself following him and Ahsoka by my side.

I took in all the council members, my nerves were on fire and I bit the inside of my lip. The closer we got to the Jedi High Council the more nervous I became.

Master Mace Windu spoke first,"Hello, Faith Duvall, it is good to finally meet you."

I took in a breath before replying,"Um... It's nice to meet you too Sir?"

Master Yoda chuckled a little at my nervousness,"Alright young one, it is. You, here none shall harm. Hmmmmmm."

Master Plo Koon nodded in agreement,"Master Yoda is correct Young One, all we want is to hear what happened to you."

I fidgeted a little,"To be completely honest Sir, I'm not to sure myself." At their looks I continued,"Well, I was at home, and I my little brothers came into my room. They were playing a game but knocked over my lamp and glass got all over my floor. I was concerned about anyone stepping on the glass so I was moving my brothers out of the room... But when i oped the door, it... We were just... Here."

Obi-Wan stepped up next to me,"Her brothers have given the same testimony."

Master Plo nodded in acknowledgement,"I see... And the reason for you running out of the base were? Why did you leave your brothers alone?"

I gulped,"I, um, I ran because I was frightened. I had only meant to look around and to see where we were. But, when I was caught I panicked and went to the first door I saw. I was just lucky that it lead outside. I also didn't mean to leave my brothers... But it just happened so fast..."

My guilt surfaced but I pushed it back down as Master Yoda voiced his question,"What happened next, young one, hmm?"

I started pulling on my necklace,"Well, I was in the forest, when I heard the droids... I knew they were headed for the base because it was the only thing in the direction. I was concerned for everyone's safety so I tried to run back to beat them to the base but I guess the heard me... And so they started shooting at me."

I finished my story and left my necklace out in plain sight. Before it had been covered by my jacket and cami. That's also when a faint whisking filled the room.

Everyone glanced around, Ahsoka quietly saying,"What in the force is that?!"

Master Yoda looked a little spooked but said anyway,"I believe, Faith's necklace, is it. May I see it, hmm?"

"Uh, sure," I reached up behind my hair and unclasped the necklace. Obi-Wan stepped forward and I handed him the necklace. He then brought it up so any of the Masters would be able to get a good look at it. Which is when the whistling stopped.

Master Yoda took a good long look at my ring on the necklace, having Obi-Wan turn it in different directions for a better look at it, and then said,"If what I think it is, this small trinket is. Been selected, a new hope bearer has. Hmmmmmm."

Many of the masters started to share looks of unease and Ahsoka spoke up before I could,"Um, what exactly is a 'Hope Bearer', If I may ask?"

"You may little 'Soka," Master Plo Koon calmly said,"Long ago, before the Old Rebublic's start, there have been records of one or two beings with a vast amount of power. They were known as the Hope and Key Bearer. They cold be the same person or two with each trinket. There is even a great prophecy about two separate bearers bit it has not occurred yet."

Master Windu counties the explanation,"Legend says that they are only chosen by the two trinkets that the Hope and Key have chosen to be in times of great need," the Master looked at all the other Masters,"This would also explain how Faith and her younger brothers would be here."

"This would also explain the two great disturbances in the force that, felt, have I," Master Yoda nodded.

I paused,"I'm sorry, Master Yoda, did you say you felt two disturbances in the Force?"

Everyone also seemed to pick up on what I was thinking. Anakin turned to me,"Think for a moment Faith, do you have anything with you that might be considered the key?"

I thought back to what I have in my bag,"Um... No nothing that even remotely related to a key..." My heart stopped and my eyes grew wide.

"Except..."

Obi-Wan didn't like my tone or my facial expression,"Except...?"

"I... I have a bracelet that I made myself... It... It had a few feather and wings charms but... At the center... It has a small silver key," my voice grew small,"And... I couldn't find it this morning. I thought that my twin sister Loya had taken it..."

The room grew very quiet. I looked at Master Plo,"Could you tell me the prophecy you mentioned earlier," I asked quietly.

Master solo shook his head,"I do not know if that is a wise decision Young One."

"_Tell me please,_" I asked quietly again.

Master Plo, taking pity on me quoted,"_At a time when good fights with evil./Two shall rise from the unknown/A bearer and being of hope, /A small token to give a spark./and the key to all problems./A spark to ignite the change/Both small in size shall not be lacked in power,/Separated, and on opposing sides/they shall meet again,/Pain and suffering for both, /The key shall fight the token/One shall die, and one shall rise."_

I couldn't move. I couldn't believe... I just thought...

Why Me?

**Thank you for reading please review**


	7. To find another

**sorry not sorry I missed yesterday, Baseball season and little bros and the like. If your story isn't updated today it will Froday. Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- To find the other**

The meeting had ended very quickly after that. Everyone had agreed that my brothers and I would be taken to the Jedi Temple as fast as possible. That way we could get started on forming plans to track down Loya, and hopefully to stop the prophecy from becoming quite true. I didn't want to fight or kill Loya, if that's what this prophecy said we'd have to do, I'd totally try everything I could not to do that.

The Jedi temple was gorgeous. It reminded me of the Parthenon mixed with the Pyramids. Bryce and Liam refused to let go of my hands as we walked. I was still unsure what was going to happen to us. But I would try everything to keep us together. Just like how the show did little justice to Ahsoka's fangs, it also did little justice to the actual size and grandness, yet simplicity, of the temple.

Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan led myself and the boys through the temple. As we passed more and more Jedi and Padawans I felt more and more self conscious. We were taking into a big room with several chairs for the High Council. Each member was there, it was a simple meet and greet type of thing.

"Pleasure to meet you, it is. But, talk about your futures, we must," Yoda smiled at me.

I nodded and claimed,"I'm prepared to do almost anything I can to find my sister."

"Anything," Mace Windu echoed, surprised.

I stared all of them down in front of me,"I happened to have put an _almost_ before that, need I remind you."

Obi-Wan smirked at my spunkiness,"I see, well, as a Hope Bearer you will be needed to be taught how to defend yourself. What do you know about combat?"

I fidgeted,"Not much, I know a few self-deference techniques. But I'm not prepared for what will come my way here."

They told me that I'd be staying here, I'd get training, and that they'd work as hard as they could to find our missing family members. Plo Koon and Yoda seemed to be the most sympathetic, out of the new faces we were meeting, towards our situation. Everyone else was extremely grumpy.

However, half-way through our meeting, most of the Council was suddenly called away because Chancellor Palpatine wanted to have an urgent meeting. But Plo Koon volunteered to finish out the meeting with us,"We shall tell him that you are helping a new group of Younglings," Mace Windu claimed, maybe it was because I was this 'Hope Bearer' and the Jedi wanted to keep me a secret. I didn't know, but I was grateful. No way was that Sith Lord in disguise going to know about myself and the boys. I wouldn't let the boys meet him to save my life.

Ahsoka entered with Anakin as everyone exited. I looked over at the boys, my worry and protectiveness rising,"Wait, we didn't really talk about Loya, how are we going to find her?"

Anakin stepped forward,"Obi-Wan and I can run down a few leads."

Plo Koon spoke with a gentle tone,"Perhaps young 'Soka can take you to the Library. It should have some information on Hope and Key bearers."

I nodded, and followed Anakin to Ahsoka.

**88888888**

Ahsoka walked with me down the long halls of the temple," I'm sure any text on the Bearers is interesting," Ahsoka said almost convincing herself that this will be fun.

"You do know this is just to keep us busy and out of the way so they can go kick butt and take names somewhere else?"

"Yes, but I wasn't gonna say anything."

"Oh, okay."

We entered the Library and were immediately greeted by MasterJocasta Nu_. _She smiled at both of us,"Ah, Padawan Tano, it is good to see you again. I trust you've held onto your Light Saber since I saw you last?"

Ahsoka coughed,"Um, Yes Master Nu. I'd like you to meet-"

"Bearer Duvall," the older lady smiled at nodded at me,"An honor to meet you. Please come with me, I've already started to pull information for you."

I nodded,"Yes, thank you."

Ahsoka and I were lead to a desk with several stacks of books on it. I glanced over at Master Nu," I'm surprised I expected everything to be in digitized."

Master Nu nodded,"Yes, but I fear the Hope and Key Bearers are sensitive subjects so we rarely access that information to protect it. But this is all of it. I opened the first book in front of me and was released to find it in English,"Thank you very much, are they all in English by chance?"

"I'm afraid not," I felt my heart sink," But I have these for you."

Master Nu produced a pair of glasses,"These shall allow you to read anything you need to."

I graciously took the glasses,"Thank you so much again."

"Just remember to ask me for anything you need, and if it's not in our archives it doesn't exist."

Ahsoka picked up her own book,"You ready."

"Not really. But let's do it."

**88888**

Several hours later I thought I was going to explode. The most information that we had on Hope and Key Bearers was a Twi'lek woman named Arruna Dire, and she had been around the Old Republic. She had passed away right after her bearing had been considered a success by helping to keep the Jedi Order alive. The few times that Hope and Key bearers were desperate only one would be successful at bearing. But there were some personal journals that I had put aside to read later. I focused to get through the main texts and keep headaches minimal. I rubbed my temples,"Good Lord, this is so awful. I feel like I'm back in High School."

Ahsoka looked up from her book, obviously more interested in this stuff than I was,"What's High School?"

"You don't wanna know."

**thank you you for reading please review!**


	8. Training

**I'm so sorry guys, I've been so busy with school and trying to get a job! Ive also given myself a cut off at eleven so that any story that isn't finished won't be posted on today.**

**I've written most of everything and plan to work on everything else tomorrow. So here's the monthly and weekly post combined and it might flow into tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed.**

**Chapter- Training**

I am completely sore all over and I'm was about to put myself through that hell all over again. I got up and changed into workout clothes. I limped to the breakfast hall, Ahsoka waved to me and we went through the line together,"Still sore?"

"They're putting me through hell. Of course I'm sore," I sassed at her, causing her to smirk.

"It can't really be THAT bad."

"Just wait till they teach me to curse."

Ahsoka looked at me surprised,"Will they? I've been trying for months!"

I laughed,"I have a feeling they're underestimating me."

Cody and Rex were actually speaking about me on their way to get some morning caf,"I can't believe we got saddled with this assignment. We're a Captain and a Commander of a whole Legion for fek's sake," Rex groaned out, rubbing his forehead.

Cody chuckled,"It could be worse, Rex you always have to remember that."

"How? She's such a stubborn little Bantha."

"At least she's trying," Cody reminded,"She doesn't complain too much either."

I met them down in the gym later, escorted by Ahsoka. She waved to me,"Have fun!"

tuned to Rex and Cody. They both had grim expressions on their faces, I gave them a smile,"Hey guys..."

Cody smirked,"Alright Shinny," I slightly curled my lip at the nickname,"Let's run a good ten miles today. Two more than yesterday- lets go!"

I fell into step on the jogging track next to the two clones. Both managed to be out pace me the whole time. I fell behind constantly, Rex having to slow his pace to start yelling at me to keep up,"Come on, move Trooper!"

I snarled and picked up the pace every. Single. Time.

We ended the eight mile run and I collapsed to the ground. Cody and Rex were both sweaty and slightly winded, but in better shape then me. I was sitting on the floor, drenched in sweat and panting. Cody handed me a water bottle and I took slow and steady sips, knowing too much could make me sick but not enough would cause dehydration. I didn't feel like fainting today.

"Come on kid," Rex said,"K'atini, it's time for self-defense."

"What does-"

"It's Mando'a for Suck it up," Cody sighed,"It seems Rex is cranky this morning."

"It's fine," I panted before standing,"He's not the first cranky person I've dealt with."

Rex stood opposite me, in a neutral battle stance, and Cody spoke from the side as our referee,"Just think, after this you get to the fun part of Blaster Training."

Yeah if I survive that long,"I muttered before dropping into the self-defense stance they have taught me.

"And Go!" Cody called and Rex, my punch happy attacker, ran forward.

Loya hit the ground hard and clenched as the screechy voice of General Grievous immediately screamed at her,"You fool! You must focus at all times!"

She got up for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day,"Y-Yes General," she said softly. She'd been shaking constantly ever since her and her family appeared in this ship. The mercy that they had been shown was more like a war camp. The Count that presided over the ship had sensed something inside of Loya, and then separated her from her parents and used them to motivate her. She was just glad that the boys and Faith were at home and safe.

"_You feel nothing_," Grievous continued his rant," especially during battle-_It must not even compute!"_

_"_Yes, General."

**Thank you you for reading, please review!**


	9. Friend or Foe?

**Hello, Hello, and Merry Christmas, for the holidays, every story's getting twooooo chapters! I'm so sorry for disappearing, and I know I say that every post, but life you know, school, work, after school things. They have a way of making life hell.**

**Discalimer: I only own the OCs**

**Chapter- Friend or foe?**

They moved me onto the _Resolute_ flagship, which was intimidating in itself but Ahsoka helped me and the clones kept their distance from me. I called Bryce and Liam from the ship every night and kept training.

The hell weeks slowly turned into hell months. But I noticed I could somewhat hold my own against them as well as out-run them, when it came to speed at least, my endurance wasn't what Rex wanted but he got plenty of chances to try and make it better. Which meant running me into an early grave. Repeatedly.

I have a short shout as I flipped onto the somewhat unforgiving mat. Rex stood over me his arms crossed,"No, No, No, your stance was off," he rubbed his temples,"We've been through this a million times Kid, get it through that think head a yours."

"Trying to you atin shebs," I muttered under my breath.

Rex snorted, "If you are going to insult me at least do it right. Shebs means your rear end not ass as in you're an ass, that would be di'kut4."

I rolled my eyes and fell back into stance, "Whatever, thank you for the lesson in insults"

Rex charged and knocked me back onto my shebs, I rolled onto my shoulder and whined, "AH! OW, Ow, FEK, fek, fek -that hurts!"

Rex suddenly became concerned and walked over, "What's up kid? What hurts?"

I smirked and quickly kicked his feet out from under him, Rex landed on HIS shebs with a 'omph'. I leapt up to my feet, and into stance. A few clones that were in the training room hid their laughs and giggles as I beamed down at Rex, " And that is what I call acting my dear friend. It's the best asset I have."

Annakin and Cody walked up to us, "Great job Faith, but I'm gonna need to my Captain back," Anakin smiled, "We've got a mission to go do."

Cody helped Rex up who muttered something about me being slimy in Mandalorien. I waved to him, "Have fun buddy, can't wait to kick your butt again!"

Rex glared at me as he and Anakin left. Cody shook his head, "Alright Faith, let me give it a go."

Ahsoka walked in about an hour later as we practiced, fuming about how she didn't get to go on the mission. I let her take my place with Cody and went to go shower. I ran into Anakin's droid, R2-D2 as I was walking there. I gave his blue head a tap, "Hey buddy-what's up?"

He beeped sadly and I got the gist of it, "Oh, you didn't get to go on the mission either? Im sorry about that little guy- wanna hang out with me after I shower. You can go on up to my bunk and I'll meet you there."

After a quick shower, I had an afternoon of messing around with R2, but he had to leave once Anakin and the others returned from his mission. I decided to explore the ship for a little bit.

I heard a lot of banging around in a pretty barren area of this ship- mostly storage. I peeked around the corner to see Rex pounding on the metal walls and muttering curses. He slammed his fist into the wall one last time before sitting on the floor somewhat defeated.

I took a breath and rounded the corner, "H-hey Rex," I sat next to him, "I-I take it the mission wasn't very good?"

Rex glanced over at me in slight annoyance,"I'm not in the mood for this Kid."

I sighed,"Rex you should t keep this bottled inside. It's not good," I grabbed one of his wrists and pulled off his glove. His hand was battered and just starting to swell," You're gonna need this hand to spar the crap out of me, and to teach me how to use your DC's."

Rex snorted,"No way!"

"Alright, alright, spill yer guys Captain!"

Rex rolled his eyes before looking at his hands, one gloved the other bare,"It was an intelligence gathering mission, I was part of the square that was backup, it was mostly a bunch of shinnies," I nodes knowing the terms meaning and he continued,"The General's plan went haywire as it usually does. A lot of them died. Good men, too young."

I sighed,"That's how it usually goes. I'm... I'm sorry Rex."

Rex sighed,"I really lo- care about my brothers it hurts, it always does, I tried to go in before them and keep em calm but it didn't work."

I glanced at him rub his eyes with his ungloved hand,"When have you had a good sleep? Or meal- not those stupid ration squares of death."

Rex glanced down at the floor,"In fine, Faith. There's no need in worrying about me."

I growled at him,"_You can't just sit there and put everyone's lives ahead of yours and think that counts as love."_

Rex blinked at me I shock,"Faith I'm just a clone."

Now it was my turn to be shocked,"Just a clone," I repeated in anger,"Don't you.. You," I searched for the right words, and took a breath to calm myself,"You fell pain and happiness and anger, right?"

"Yes. I ain't a droid."

"So, _You feel things-You feel_-" I took another calming breath,"_You feel things with your whole soul!_ That makes you important, it makes you what you are on the inside no different from me, or General Skywalker, or Ahsoka or even... Even Yoda," I winked, the stood offering a hand to him. Rex looked at me, then my hand, and he took it with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Hey... Rex," he turned his head in my direction,"_don't let anything hold you back."_

He nodded and walked on. I sighed, and nearly jumped out of my skin when Ahsoka went,"Awwwww!"

"AHSOKA!"

She smile leaning against the metal corridor wall,"You know he likes you..."

My face went red,"Ahsoka don't be ridiculous, he barely knows me!"

Ahsoka smirked,"I'm willing to bet that he'll show you will up his feelings within two months."

"Or really? What would you bet?"

"If I'd win the bet I'd say YOU'D have to wear that pretty white dress I've seen you look at a couple of times. The one from your bag- whenever you can."

Ugh. That dress. I didn't hate it, but, I'm not a 'dress' person the only reason I still had it was because I fell in love with it on its hangar. I smirked,"Deal, But if I win you have too... Watch the boys whenever I need you too."

Ahsoka extended her hand and we shook on it,"Deal."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	10. Loya, Trainig, Training Excuse me?

**Christmas pt. 2**

**Chapter- Loya, and Training, Training- EXCUSE ME!?**

Loya Duvall thought she was a good person, she had tried to be a good person anyway, it might not have always worked out into her favor. She sighed and tried to recount the past months. First, she and her parents were running in the park, she's taken Faith's bracelet the night before to wear at a party. That morning she had still been wearing it. The bracelet had started to glow and be freaky, Loya had tried to take it off but it fastened itself to her skin. Her screaming had caught her parents' attention and they had attempted to take it off, when they had been transported to a big, alien ship with tons of robots. Her father had said they had reminded him of some movie he had watched when he was a child, but hated.

The weird count had sensed something about her, or so he said. He'd been keeping her parents hostage as he trained her. Loya counted it lucky that she had been wearing the bracelet instead of faith because the poor girl wasn't really all that fit- and Loya was exhausted after HER training. As the months had passed, she realized her own parents were beginning to fear her abilities- to move things at will without touching them, brainwash people to do things, even operate a red bladed lightsaber as the Count called it. But, they loved her none-the-less and mourned for their other missing children.

Count Dooku sat across from Loya as she sipped water during his little teatime he liked to have inbetween training sessions, "Do you know why you're here Loya?"

It was a question he had asked her several times, "I'm here because the bracelet chose me to come here and fulfill the prophecy."

"Yes, the Prophecy," The old man smiled and recited it like a creed, one that Loya had memorized by heart by now, "_At a time when good fights with evil./__Two shall rise from the unknown/A bearer and being of hope, /A small token to give a spark./and the key to all problems./A spark to ignite the change/Both small in size shall not be lacked in power,/Separated, and on opposing sides/they shall meet again,/Pain and suffering for both, /The key shall fight the token/One shall die, and one shall rise."_

Loya nodded and took another sip of her water, the count stirred his tea, "Your training is progressing nicely. Perhaps you would like a companion of some kind as an award."

_I belong here... ALONE. _Loya immediately thought, helplessness dragging itself out of her gut, if she was going to be made into a monster she wanted nothing of rewards, "That is kind but I do not see the need of a companion, Master."

"Ah… I see," He paused and then, light and easy as if it were nothing but a harmless observation,_ "You still fight against the darkness every single day," _Count Dooku said, his voice almost like a deep rumble that made Loya's skin crawl," your spirit is noble and I appreciate it. "_/But the darkness will have its way- it's a part of you and it will never go away. "_

Loya squared her shoulders,"It is nothing Lord Dooku."

"So you say," was the only response she received,"You may visit with your parents now."

Loya's heart leapt for joy,"Thank you My Lord!"

* * *

Training, Training, Training, that's all I'm doing and its boring. Rex was a good teacher- when he wasn't being a di'kut. Cody was nice and friendly when Obi-Wan was on the ship with us. Whenever there was abattle I was confide to my room- the Council had wanted to keep me out of site and mind to protect me, but this place can get pretty crazy.

I was walking up to Ahsoka while her and Anakin were talking about something outside the training room. I heard the words, "Key bearer" and "Potential location" and I was down.

"Excuse me," I stared them both down, "You were gonna tell me about this, right?"

They both flinched and turned to me, Anakin had on a rueful smile, "Ohhh, Faith," he scratched the back of his head, "I was just about to come tell you?"

"Do me a favor Sky-guy and don't try to bull-Osik this," I snarled, then smiled sweetly, "When and where are we going?"

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	11. Trench Warfare

**Alright, weekly update time. Now I know this is extremely late, but I just got back from Tulsa Tough with my family, anything that isn't posted on today will be posted by tomorrow evening, also, check out my profile after the 24th for more update lists.**

**Also, I appreciate that everyone is very excited to read the next chapter, but please, I ask you to refrain from pointing it out to me, I know that I don't update at a specific time, but it stresses me out when I get a message at noon saying that so-and-so is upset that the chapter isn't out yet. Trust me, I'm just as annoyed too.**

**Other then that, ya'll are still SO lovely!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the OC!**

**Faith: Yep! That's me!**

**Chapter- Trench Warfare**

To be completely honest when we first started this mission of driving the Seps off of this planet, I was so determined to be here that I pleaded and threatened and begged. Now, now, I'm not so sure I should be here.

I saw the driods start to close in on us,"Guys they are getting way too close," I warned, fiddling with my rifle.

Anakin turned his head,"Oh, there they are. They're being a little slow aren't they Snips?"

"Just a tad," Ahsoka replied as she powered on her lightsabers,"Shall we go?"

"Let's," Anakin replied powering his lightsabers on as well. I peeked out from my position in the trench-like ditch we had just dig out not four hours earlier. Rex and the other clones soon filled in after them. I gulped and clutched my blaster rifle right before leaping out after them. I had been offered a model of armor after the clones but I didn't want to step on any of their toes. So I opted to wear my own cloths instead, denim, brown long-sleeved shirt, combat boots, and an olive green jacket over it. They stamped a white Rupiblic's symbol over my jacket to try and keep the clones from shooting me in a fire fight. It just felt like a gigantic target on my back and I'm sure the Chancellor was the one who came up with the idea.

The droids kept marching on us and the clones ducked behind trees for cover. I ran to the nearest one and quickly put my DC-15A rifle around my back, then scrambled up one of the trees. The two Jedi activated their light sabers and the droids open fire. The clones quickly returned it and I set up to start sniping- a job Rex deemed safe enough for me, and Anakin agreed.

I lined up my shot and took it, taking one droid down. Relief flooded me, okay, not so bad. I can do this. After several shots, some good, many, many bad. The droids started retreating.

Anakin took up his macrobinoculars and glancing through them,"Alright men, let's get working on more trenches to claim more ground!"

"Aye Sir!" Was the loud, similarly yelled reply. It made me jump how similar and how different all the clone's voices were. I switched the safety on my rifle and backed up to haul myself out of the trench. I was planning on just leaping at the wall, hoped I got enough traction and just use it to get up. It wouldn't be graceful, or the best thing I should do, but, the other clones were all climbing out- albeit a lot easier than I was because they were so much taller.

However, before I could a voice above me stopped me,"Don't hurt yourself, Kid," I looked up to see the armored Cody standing over me. He leaned down and offered me his hand,"Let me help ya."

I cleared my throat,"Thanks," I took his hand and pressed my foot into the wall. Cody lifted while I pushed up and in two steps I was standing on the ground next to him,"I owe ya one."

Cody chuckled,"No need kid," then he ruffled my hair for a second before I smacked his hands away.

"No, no," I scolded wagging my finger at him,"Don't touch the hair. Very good rule of thumb for any female."

Cody laughed as he walked away to go give orders to his men.

The third wave of droids hit us not half an hour later, only the front level of trenches had beef dug, the rest only half-way. Reinforcements from came from above to keep the area behind us secure. For about three more hours we plowed forward, using the destroyed droids as cover at the top of trenches. The terrain of the planet changed as we went becoming rocky, with more natural trenches and canyon-like walls.

I was walking with a group of still new, but no longer shinies, clones. Rex and Cody both lead the groups with Anakin, while I was in the middle with Ahsoka coming up the rear. I could see the reader that the one of the men carried, and the leaders muttering in hushed voices together, we were entering the rocky structure, it would take too long to scale it to the top, nor did we have the resources to get all the heavy equipment up top, so we entered the steep, gray, sand-stone like chasm. Luckily the pathways were at the least half a mile wide and at the most thirty feet tall.

We marched for a few miles before the Chadian opened up to be more of a canyon, and several other paths opened up, as well as a small clearing. I sipped the last of my water canteen and frowned, well, this is awesome. I clipped it back onto my pack with a sigh. A clone looked over at me,"Need some water Ma'am?"

I smiled over at him,"Thank you, but no, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

I opened my mouth to reply, then a shot passed right by my head, singing a few hairs and clipping the clones armor, I spun on my heel shouting,"AMBUSH!"

The clones scattered for cover in the rocky valley, I heard the marching of droids in front and behind us, We should have know this would happen! When I glance at Anakin, he didn't look surprise just, ready to fight- had... Had he lead us in here knowing this would happen?

The clone I had been talking to grabbed me roughly and practically threw me into a trench. I spotted a crack in the rock wall across from me as the clone started loading his blaster. I studied it, and realized that the crack was actually another entry way, and I could totally fit. If I could get to higher ground... I could snipe for us... Or... I loaded switched my rifle's safety back off.

I saw everyone ducking either to the walls or natural trenches. Anakin, Rex and Cody were directing the front lines, I turned and saw Ahsoka ordering the clones near her. The clones were pressing forward, creating a line, and soon the droids had no choice to reveal themselves.

I kept up with the clone who had started talking to me, shooting when I could to be useful. We had jumped into a natural trench, when Anakin came on all our Comms,"The enemy's number is too great. I repeat, the enemy's number is too great- Retreat!"

The clone and I locked glances before we both leapt out of our trench,"Alright,"I said scrambling on the sand-stone,"I really owe Cody one."

The droids, now confident of victory, made to close off the exit. But the clones easily took care of them, now it was time to get the heck out of dodge, before any more reinforcements came. The Clone and I were in a trench that was the closest to the opposite wall of the exit,"Ready to run," I asked him, securing my rifle back around my torso.

Another Clone ran up to us,"Let's go," he ordered, breezing by us.

The other clone seemed annoyed as he didn't answer and just nodded. We took off, and I was annoyed to see that most... Okay all... of the clones, wether wounded or no, had made it to the exit, Rex, Cody and Ahsoka stood at the entrance giving myself and the remaining clone cover fire,"Let's go," I heard Ahsoka call to us,"Move it!"

I put on an extra burst of speed, the clone following me. But, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a rather round looking- oh hell no.

I stopped short and pulled the clone away, racing in the other direction,"BOMB!"

I didn't have time to see if Ahsoka or the other took cover, because the explosion knocked me off my feet. I glanced over my shoulder to see the fire of the explosion, and the sides of the canyon start to cave in,"shit," I cursed, then saw that there was no way we could climb it, and that the droids ad moved in,"damn!"

I stood, helping one of the clone- who had just started to shake his head clear- to get to his feet, then pulled him with me,"There's a crack over there. We'd fit, how every the tennies, I'm not so sure. Let's go!"

We raced to the crack, dodging blaster fire as we went, and just barely squeezed through. I paused to catch my breath, but the clone shook his head, and grabbed my wrist roughly,"Sorry Ma'am but we're not gonna stop here."

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	12. The Fekking Hope Bearer

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Faith: They only own me and my family and the plot that revolves around me!**

**Chapter- The Fekking Hope Bearer**

I don't know if I've mentioned it before, but I despise running.

It's a passion of mine, really, to hate it so much. The feeling you get in your throat, how sweaty you get, the freaking heat rash you get you get if you're in too short fekking shorts.

Luckily, the last one isn't the case with me, today. Though, I could do without this easily ten pound blaster hitting me across my back with each stride I took. The clone by my side seemed to have his head on a swivel, his blaster always up, and he never wanted to stop, either. We ran through the twisting and turning maze. Finally, I couldn't take the blind running and skidded to a halt. The clone took about five good strides before he realized that I had stopped and ran back towards me,"Ma'am? We have to keep going-"

"Blindly running will most likely get us killed... Uh, what's your name?"

The clone's body seemed to snap to attention," CC-580-"

"No, no, no," I interrupted,"Your name?"

"Oh... Well my brothers call me, Piercer, Ma'am."

"Please call me Faith," I huffed out,"Anyway, as I was saying, blinding running through this maze of rock could get us killed, especially if we run into any clankers. It might be best to try and find a good way to get up these damn walls to get a bird's eye view..."

Piercer nodded,"I understand Ma'am, so we proceed?"

"Yes, cautiously. If you are able to," I joke," I've noticed recklessness is a trait that the Five-oh-first seems to have picked up from Master Skywalker."

Piercer laughed,"Well in still technically a Shiny Miss. Faith, so I still remember a small concept of cautiousness."

* * *

We both kept our eyes peeled for an easy way up the cliff. I peeked my head around a corner before turning back,"Coast 's clear."

Piercer nodded and walked forward, taking point. I followed him, keeping watch on our backs. We entered another large area that was basically a clearing, with a rather large boulder with a smaller one sitting right in front of it, in the very center of the area. I felt something that was off and latched onto Pierce and dragged him forward in a diagonal path to them and I shoved him in between them,"Miss. Faith- what are you-"

I pushed him into the ground,"Shhh!"

We both fell silent, except for the clanking of metal feet. I leaned back up,"Get in a position. Now. You take north, I'll take south."

The clanking came closer and closer. We actually couldn't tell with direction it was coming from. Piercer positioned himself up on the smaller boulder right after he gave me a leg up onto the larger one. We were just left to wait. And hope that the clanking got quieter.

It didn't.

I heard a small click as Piercer turned on some function in his hood,"I have some tinnies coming from the North."

That's when I saw the hint of gleaming metal,"Same from the South..."

Piercer cursed under his breath. And then we took fire. There was a lot of yelling and a lot of screaming from the both of us. When finally, Piercer erupted as we finished off the final tinnie from the first round giving us enough time to reload,"Miss. Faith... I... I don't know if I can do this..."

"Just hang in there Piercer," I told him as more clanking entered our ears.

"Miss. Faith, you might be able to jump to the wall and-"

"No! I am not leaving you behind!"

"But Miss. Faith," Piercer said in a frustrated tone

"I am not leaving you and if you're so pissed about it-," I snarled as I lined up my first shot, before I let loose a string of Mando'a curses, especially telling him where he could put his blaster.

"That is-" Piecer spat out a word that I had yet to learn as he shot another droid,"There is no way you can talk to me like that-"

"UGH you... You MAN," I yelled as I shot another droid. The last one before the next wave came at us. I turned to Piecer and grabbed his arm and hauled him off through the maze of stone. We both were dodging fire as we went. I body slammed him into a crevice and heatedly whispered at him,"Why do you think you were born in that lifestyle? So you don't think about how your life has meaning and that you've got a right to live your life how you want it," I shot a few cover rounds before I leapt forward- my hand still around the clone's wrist, and dove into the next available natural trench," I mean have any of you even given a thought about what'll happen to you after this whole shindig is over? Oh FEK!"

I dove down as more droids took aim at us. The clone went ridged by me,"Who are you?"

I felt... Something.., call on me and I glanced over and saw a large, loose looking Boulder sitting on the edge of the chasm. I stared at it for a moment, but not one heartbeat longer as the droids kept coming. As we started shooting- the boulder cracked and fell to the ground- crushing the droids, then rolled. All of them ending up in a heap of scrap metal. The boulder rolled into the entrance the droids had been using, heading for a wall, it passed through and inserted into the entrance easily.

More droids- though significantly less-marched in after the Boulder hit a wall and stopped. I stood, rifle at the ready, carefully lining up the shot, and breathed out as I pulled the trigger, blasting the droids until they fell too.

I looked down at Piercer to reply,"I'm the fekking Hope Bearer. Now get up. We gotta move."

**thank you for reading! Please review and VOTE! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
